La saison des champignons
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Que faiton dans les bois pendant la saison des champignons ? On ceuille des champignons ? McShep Juste pour s'amuser un peu.


_Surtout, surtout une histoire à ne pas prendre au premier degré. Je l'ai écrite pour m'amuser et je me suis marrée tout le long. J'en avais bien besoin, tiens d'écrire quelque chose de loufoque, ça m'avait manqué. Je dirai que c'est un petit NC17. Slash._

La saison des champignons

-Rodney, arrête, t'es fou, tu vas nous faire repérer !

-J'en peux plus John, j'ai envie de toi, souffla le scientifique à l'oreille de son amant. Trois jours ! Cela fait trois jours que je ne pense presque plus qu'à ça. Je suis en manque, ajouta t-il en poussant John contre un arbre, je te veux, maintenant.

-Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas te retenir trois jours, gémit le militaire essayant de lutter contre l'effet que lui faisait les mains baladeuses sous son tee-shirt noir. Tu vas voir, Teyla , et Ronon vont débarquer avec Lorne et qu'est-ce qu'on va dire s'ils nous trouvent comme ça ? Ils ne vont pas penser qu'on cherche des champignons.

-Mmmm, on les entendra bien arriver. Le scientifique fit passer le pull au dessus de la tête de son amant et s'attaqua à la ceinture qu'il défit d'une main experte.

-Rodneyy, gnffffff ! la protestation fut étouffée par des lèvres écrasant les siennes tandis que le pantalon tombait au sol. Les mains de son amant s'activèrent aux endroits stratégiques de sa personne, lui arrachant des gémissement de plaisir.

-On avait dit jamais pendant les missions, gémit John en aidant Rodney à se débarrasser de son encombrant pantalon.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête alors ? demanda le scientifique sur un ton raisonnable, une lueur hypocrite dans le regard. Si on avait dit « jamais en mission » alors c'est jamais en m…

-Nooooooon, n'arrête pas, continue !

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil aux alentour. La foret était calme. On n'entendait que les oiseaux dans les arbres. Il embrassa son amant longuement, explorant le moindre recoin de sa bouche et le retourna, l'incitant à s'appuyer contre un arbre. Puis il fouilla dans la poche de sa chemise, rien. L'autre poche : nada. Mince, où était passé ce foutu lubrifiant ? Ah c'était romantique ! Il se retrouvait là comme un crétin, le pénis en l'air en pleine forêt pendant que son amant attendait et il avait perdu ce maudit tube. Ca commençait à tourner au numéro de cirque tout ça.

-Euh John, dis donc, t'aurais pas vu le tube de lubrifiant par hasard ?

-Nom de nom Rodney, tu ne va pas me dire que tu l'as perdu en pleine foret ? Et si Teyla ou Ronon OU encore Lorne tombent dessus, on dira quoi, hein ?

-Ben que c'est pas à nous. Après tout nous sommes cinq dans cette foret alors il y aurait une chance sur…

-Bon Rodney, s'écria le militaire excédé, fais quelque chose, c'est pas le moment de faire une conférence, je vais pas tenir cent ans comme ça moi !

-Oui, oui, je cherche, bouge pas hein.

John soupira. Si ses coéquipiers débarquaient et le trouvait dans cette position, penché contre une espèce d'épicéa bleuâtre, le cul à l'air, il était cuit. Zoup, plus d'autorité, nibe !

-Rodneyyy !

-Je cherche, je cherche moi, grommela le scientifique en tâtonnant ses poches. Mais il était là il y a à peine un quart d'heure, j'en suis sur, je m'en souviens bien. Mince il y a un trou dans ma poche !

-Ben pour un génie dis donc, t'as pas beaucoup de mémoire. Euh, on dirait que tu perds tes moyens là, remarqua le militaire désignant le pénis de son amant qui avait perdu de sa superbe.

-Je vais le retrouver, marmonna le scientifique vexé, enfin, ça et le tube.

-Mon père disait : un bon ouvrier a toujours ses outils, émit John d'un ton sentencieux.

Rodney faillit s'étouffer d'indignation. Monsieur Sheppard attendait tranquillement les fesses à l'air que ça arrive et en plus il faisait de l'ironie. Ah ça lui allait bien !

Si le colonel continuait sur ce ton, c'était un autre un autre traitement qu'il allait appliquer à ce derrière. Il sourit à cette idée.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Pour rien, ahhhhh, le voilà, je l'ai trouvé, il était tombé ! Rodney triomphant brandit l'item. Bon, où en étions nous ? s'enquit-il se plaçant derrière son amant. Mmmm, j'ai bien cru que nous n'y arriverions jamais, glissa t-il en faisant courir ses lèvres le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ses mains glissèrent sous le ventre de son amant et remontèrent caresser les mamelons. John exhala un soupir de contentement en sentant que son scientifique avait repris le contrôle de la situation. Deux doigts enfin lubrifiés entrèrent en lui, le préparant tendrement puis Rodney s'introduisit en lui, enfin ! Il s'appuya les paumes ouvertes contre l'écorce rugueuse, se laissant enfin aller au plaisir qu'il ressentait, décuplé par la respiration haletante de son amant derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux. Le bonheur, ahhh le bonh…

-Docteur McKay, colonel Sheppard, où êtes vous ?

Nom de nom, Lorne !

-John ? John ? Docteur McKay ? La voix légèrement inquiète de Teyla maintenant.

Et bien ils se trouvaient en fâcheuse position, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il sentit que Rodney le redressait lentement et le plaquait contre le tronc, sans cesser ses va-et-vient. Punaise, mais cet homme était fou ! John tenta de protester en se tortillant mais l'autre lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Chuuut, laisse-moi faire, souffla t-il en lui grignotant le lobe de l'oreille.

Comme s'il avait le choix !Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Il sentit l'adrénaline monter et en même temps …le plaisir. Le corps de Rodney qui l'écrasait contre la surface rugueuse du tronc, la peur d'être découvert…tout cela contribua à une irrésistible et incontrôlable montée de la jouissance. Il contrôla du mieux qu'il put sa respiration et se concentra sur le plaisir en essayant de ne pas émettre un son. Comme s'il avait deviné, Rodney posa doucement sa main sur sa bouche et y introduisit le pouce et l'index. John les mordilla, de plus en plus excité. L'autre main de Rodney s'enroula autour de son sexe qui frottait contre l'écorce et le caressa. John atteignit le point culminant de sa jouissance et sentit Rodney jouir en lui sans un bruit. Il entendait encore les voix de ses compagnons qui s'étaient heureusement éloignés. Le militaire sentit Rodney lui remonter rapidement son pantalon et lui remettre son tee-shirt. Quand il se retourna le scientifique était déjà rhabillé lui aussi. Il posa un baiser sur son nez, Rodney sourit :

-Alors ? demanda Rodney rangeant soigneusement le tube de lubrifiant dans sa poche.

-Alors quoi ? T'es fou, maintenant j'en suis sûr, répliqua le militaire.

-Je suis fou de toi, rétorqua le scientifique en l'embrassant.

-On y va ?

-Ok.

Les deux hommes émergèrent de derrière l'arbre au moment où leur compagnons arrivaient.

-Mais vous étiez où , Demanda Lorne. On commençait à se faire du souci, vous ne nous avez pas entendu vous appeler ?

-Non, répondit le scientifique, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés, vous nous avez appelé ?

-Mais vous faisiez quoi là-bas s'enquit Ronon en désignant l'arbre.

-Nous cherchions des …champignons, répondit avec aplomb le scientifique. On en a trouvé un magnifique spécimen et on l'observait. N'est -ce pas colonel?

-Euh oui, c'est ça, il y avait un énorme champignon tout rouge.

-Vous vous y connaissez en champignons, demanda Lorne intéressé parce que moi j'ai quelques notions de mycologie, tenez, montrez moi ce que vous observiez.

-Euh non, on a pas le temps, s'écria le colonel, entraînant Lorne. Venez Ronon, il faut rentrer, Teyla, vous suivez ?

-Tout à fait colonel, j'arrive.

L'athosienne rejoignit le petit groupe. Elle arriva a la hauteur du scientifique qui marchait à quelques pas derrière John, Lorne et Ronon.

-Dites, docteur McKay, souffla t-elle à l'oreille du scientifique, il y a d'étranges variétés de champignons qui poussent par ici, Il y en a même un qui vient de tomber de votre poche. Je n'en avait jamais vu des comme celui-ci dit-il avec un petit sourire ironique tout en déposant le tube de lubrifiant dans la main du canadien dont les joues prirent la jolie couleur de la feuille qui ornait le petit drapeau cousu sur sa veste.

FIN


End file.
